Sono Shitsuji, Kankaku o Nibura Seru
by LXXIV
Summary: Tuhanlah yang salah. Ia telah mempertemukan si anak manusia dengan sang iblis. Mengikat keduanya dengan rasa terlarang. ## Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #2.


**A/N by sharasuke:** pengalaman pertama buat fic SebaCiel. Bahkan klo bukan karena Hyuu yang menularkan virus SebaCiel, gak mungkin bakal ada fic ini. Ini dibuat di tengah keterbatasan *halah*, jadi maaf kalo hasilnya gak bagus m(_ _)m Selamat menikmati dan Happy FID! :)

* * *

**Warning:** shounen-ai. **Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer:** sepasang butler ganteng beserta majikan-majikannya yang manis hanyalah milik Yana Toboso seorang hingga kapanpun.

* * *

**Special project by sharasuke and Hyuuzu for Fujoshi Independence Day #2**

**

* * *

Sono Shitsuji, ****Kankaku o Nibura Seru**

His Butler, Opiate**  
**

* * *

"Sebastian!" panggil bangsawan muda berambut biru-kelabu. Wajahnya pias. Pupil matanya mengecil. Peluh membasahi setelan malamnya. Nafasnya terengah. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram seprai ranjang hingga memutih.

Tak perlu waktu sedetik, butler bertail-coat hitam muncul di tepi ranjang. Lengkap dengan senyuman yang biasa. Melihat majikannya, sang butler tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini bukan kali pertama bagi Ciel Phantomhive menujukan kelemahannya di hadapan sang butler.

Sebastian mengulum senyum –yang entah kenapa berbeda dengan senyumnya yang biasa, mungkin. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang; mendekati sosok majikannya yang semakin pucat. Lengan besarnya menyentuh pundak Ciel; mengelusnya lembut.

Seketika, kehangatan menjalar di tubuh Ciel. Kehangatan ganjil yang anehnya dapat menentramkan hatinya. "Se… Sebastian.." ujarnya pelan.

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Saya di sini," jawab sang butler dengan lembut. Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh pipi Ciel.

**Deg.**

Kenangan berdarah menghujam benak Ciel. Ia kehilangan kendali dirinya. Sekuat yang ia bisa, ia berteriak. Memohon. Meratap. Mengharap. Merutuk. Mengutuk. Meminta.

Rumahnya habis terbakar api. Di iris matanya terpantul bayangan api yang seolah mengejeknya. Di hadapannya, jasad orang tuanya bergelimpangan tanpa daya. Darah memenuhi lantai seakan mengejek keberadaannya yang kerdil.

Tangan besar dan kasar menariknya. Merantainya. Mengurungnya seperti hewan. Mata penuh keserakahan menatapnya. Menelanjanginya. Mengulitinya. Tawa buas berhias kepuasan melukai gendang telinganya. Merobek dan menyayat.

Ciel menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Segala memori masa lalu berputar cepat dalam kepalanya. Menampar wajahnya dengan kenyataan pahit. Berputar cepat tanpa henti bagai kaset rusak. Berputar abadi dalam ingatannya.

Ia meratap. Tawa manusia yang lebih mirip dengan binatang terdengar dari balik penutup sangkarnya. Menyibak kain hitam perlahan, mata berbingkai topeng merajam manik matanya. Menatapnya dari sela jeruji. Dalam sangkarnya ia terpenjara. Terkurung. Sangkarnya adalah dunianya.

Dan manusia-manusia itu tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaannya. Karena kebahagiaan mereka adalah melihat dirinya tersiksa. Tersakiti. Kebahagian mereka adalah melihat dirinya hina. Seperti hewan. Padahal mereka yang lebih cocok dipanggil hewan.

Tangan-tangan kasar menariknya keluar dari sangkar. Dihiasi tawa, mereka menempelkan besi panas di tubuhnya. Menandainya seperti hewan ternak. Memandangnya seolah ia binatang peliharaan manis yang tak berdaya. Ya. Ia tak berdaya.

_'Benarkah?'_

Pupil Ciel mengecil. Ketakutan yang nyata terpatri jelas di iris birunya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai keluar; menyentuh kebebasan dan menggenggam cahaya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia berbisik. Memohon.

Tubuh kecilnya ditusuk berulang kali sampai Ciel tidak dapat lagi mengingat berapa banyak tikaman dari pisau itu yang mendera tubuhnya. Aroma logam bercampur amisnya darah menguar. Memenuhi ruangan bulat temaram. Wangi yang familir merasuki indera penciuman Ciel. Wangi menjijikan yang membuatnya mual dulu. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berteriak. Menjerit kesakitan. Memohon untuk dilepaskan. Meminta untuk dihentikan. Meratap penuh harap. Tapi, jawaban yang ia terima adalah tawa keserakahan. Beserta tusukan-tusukan baru di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tubuh Ciel menegang. _Tuhan… tolong!_

Dalam keheningan yang sunyi, Ciel tak pernah lupa berdoa. Memuja-muja Tuhan yang sangat ia percaya. Berdoa penuh harapan. Mengepalkan tangan dan memanjatkan doa dalam tiap helaan nafasnya. Mengharapkan kemurahan dan pertolongan dari-Nya.

Ia ingat bisikan lembut sang ibu sebelum ia terlelap setiap malam.

_"Ciel, saat kau dalam masalah, berdoalah pada Tuhan. Karena, ia akan menyelamatkan hamba-Nya yang berada dalam kesulitan."_

_"Benarkah?"_

Senyum sang ibu beserta anggukan lembut adalah jawaban yang diberikan. Kemudian, ia akan menerima kecupan hangat di dahinya tepat sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

Ciel tidak pernah berhenti berdoa dan berharap. Ia memohon hingga suaranya menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Ia menyembah hingga tulang belulangnya kaku dan mati rasa. Ia meminta hingga air matanya kering dilanda keputusasaan.

Dan Tuhan tidak pernah menjawab panggilannya. Tuhan menghiraukan doa yang ia panjatkan. Membiarkannya terkurung dalam penjara sempit. Tuhan menolak mengabulkan permintaannya akan kebebasan. Tuhan menghianati kepercayaannya. Tuhan mendustainya.

"Tuan Muda," panggil Sebastian. Suara bariton itu terdengar jauh sekali di indera pendengaran Ciel.

_"Terlihat muda sekali untuk menjadi seorang Tuan."_

Jawab manik mata merah yang bersinar dalam kegelapan. Darah segar Ciel yang mengalir seiring logam tajam itu menghujani tubuhnya. Tawa bengis memenuhi ruangan beraroma darah. Dan Ciel hanya seorang diri. Sendirian. Atau begitulah yang ia pikir.

_"Apakah seseorang yang mempercayai eksistensi Tuhan akan memanggilmu?"_

_Tawa kejam membahana. "Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan bertanya satu kali padamu. Apa kau ingin mengikat kontrak denganku?"  
_  
_"Cukup! Buatlah kontrak dan penuhi keinginanku!"  
_  
"Tuan Muda," panggil Sebastian lembut. Sebastian menanggalkan sarung tangan putihnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya; mendekati wajah sang majikan muda.

"Se-Sebastian…" ujar Ciel. Irisnya yang awalnya kelam dan gelap menjernih. Memantulkan cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk dalam ruangan lewat sela-sela jendela. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

Mendapati manik mata sang butler tepat di hadapannya dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Ciel langsung mengerjap. "Se-Sebastian… Sebastian.. Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian!" panggilnya berulang.

Serta merta air matanya tumpah. Membasahi pipi pucat Ciel. Menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya; menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan sang butler. Benteng keangkuhan yang biasanya ia bangun runtuh seketika. Hanya menyisakan jiwanya yang sepi.

Saat segala harapannya pupus dan Tuhan menolaknya, ia meringkuk seorang diri di samping kegelapan. Menangis akan derita yang mendera. Meratapi kebebasan yang memudar di tengah ketidakberdayaan. Dan kegelapan merangkulnya; menjawab pintanya. Menjadi sekutunya.

Walaupun harga yang harus ia bayar adalah nyawanya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli. Orang-orang yang berharga baginya telah tiada. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menangisi kepergiannya. Karena ia seorang diri. Sendirian pada awalnya.

Sekarang, ia tidak sendiri. Bersama sayap kegelapan yang dihiasi darah. Bersama taring kegelapan yang bersimbah dusta. Tapi, menjujung tinggi estetika. Dan menjadi sekutu abadinya. Sekaligus musuh terakhirnya. Sang iblis. Yang juga menjadi butlernya.

Dengan hati-hati dan lembut, Sebastian menggenggam tangan Ciel; menariknya menjauh. Manik mata mereka bertemu. Saling pandang beberapa saat.

"Tuan Muda, segalanya baik-baik saja. Saya ada di sini, di sisi Anda," bisik Sebastian lembut.

Meletakan tangan Ciel di pangkuan sang bangsawan muda, Sebastian melepaskan genggamannya. Jari-jari ramping Sebastian mengusap air mata Ciel. Menyentuh pipi sang anak lelaki lembut.

Sentuhan Sebastian meninggalkan sengatan aneh di diri Ciel. Sentuhan itu tidak hangat, tapi juga tidak dingin. Hanya saja, menenangkan. Bagai candu.

Isakan Ciel berhenti. Ia menatap butlernya. Merasakan tiap jengkal jari-jari Sebastian mengusap pipinya. Mengeryit saat jari itu menyentuh ujung matanya. Menikmati kelembutan jari sang iblis di sudut bibirnya.

Mungkin kini, tidak ada lagi ibu yang melantunkan nada-nada pengantar tidur padanya. Juga tidak ada lagi ayah yang mengusap kepalanya lembut. Ataupun pelukan hangat yang diterima dari orang tuanya. Tidak ada lagi pujian dan canda tawa. Dan senyumnya juga telah lenyap selamanya.

Tapi, masih ada yang tertinggal di relung hatinya. Perasaan ingin disayangi dan dicintai. Perasaan ingin memiliki. Perasaan kesepian kala seorang diri yang justru tumbuh saat ia mengikat kontrak dengan gagak beriris merah. Yang justru disembuhkan oleh kehangatan semu sang iblis.

Karena, yang ada di sisinya di saat ia membutuhkan, bukanlah Tuhan yang selama ini ia agungkan. Bukan pula orang tuanya yang ia cintai. Bukan sanak keluarganya yang lenyap kala ia dipenjara. Tapi, sang iblis yang menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Se-Sebastian…" ujar Ciel lirih saat Sebastian menyentuh bagian bawah bibir Ciel lagi.

"Ya, Tuan Muda," jawab Sebastian. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyum yang selalu ia berikan pada sang majikan.

"Sebastian, i-ini perintah." Ciel menarik nafas perlahan. Menatap butlernya tepat di matanya ia berkata,"Pe-peluk aku, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord," jawab Sebastian sambil menunduk sekali. Ia mendekati sang anak lelaki. Dengan hati-hati, seolah sang anak lelaki adalah permata paling rapuh, ia menarik Ciel. Menyenderkan kepala sang Tuan di dadanya yang bidang. Memeluk bahu kecil sang bangsawan muda. Merangkul Ciel erat.

Ciel menengadah; menatap butlernya. Pelan tapi pasti, tangannya menyentuh pipi sang butler. "Sebastian…" bisiknya lembut penuh harap.

Detik kemudian, Sebastian menundukan wajahnya. Dan Ciel merapatkan jarak antara meraka berdua. Masih mengelus pipi sang butler, Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Sebastian. Si anak lelaki mencium sang iblis.

Ciel tahu ia salah. Dan pastinya ia berdosa. Tapi, Tuhan yang sebenarnya salah. Ia yang pertama menelantarkan Ciel. Mempertemukan Ciel dengan sosok iblis di hadapannya. Menumbuhkan rasa cinta dalam hati Ciel. Menyeret Ciel dalam genggaman iblis. Membuat Ciel menikmati sentuhan sang iblis. Mengikat mereka berdua.

Lagi pula, Ciel tahu ia tak mungkin bisa memasuki pintu surga setelah menjalin kontrak dengan sang iblis. Jadi, apa yang perlu ia sesalkan jika ia mencintai Sebastian? _Tidak ada!_

Ciel menjauhkan wajahnya dengan milik Sebastian. "Se-Sebastian… peluk aku. Peluk aku malam ini, Sebastian…" pinta Ciel. Sebastian bagai candu untuknya. Sekali menyentuh Sebastian, Ciel tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk menyentuhnya berulang kali.

Dan Ciel juga harus membuang segala harga dirinya tiap kali ia merasakan sentuhan sang iblis. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Karena di saat ia lemah, hanya ada satu obat baginya. Sebastian.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian mengiyakan. Ia membaringkan tubuh Ciel di ranjang. Sambil tersenyum -walaupun Ciel benci melihat senyum itu, malam ini Ciel berharap Sebastian akan terus tersenyum untuknya- ia mengusap pipi Ciel lembut. Merasakan kelembutan sang anak lelaki.

Menunduk, Sebastian mempersempit jarak mereka berdua. Perlahan, ia mengecup bibir sang majikan. Menjilat dan menghisap bibir mungil itu. Merasakan desahan nafas sang bangsawan. Dan menikmati rasa ketergantungan sang anak lelaki akan dirinya.

Tanpa seorangpun tahu, Sebastian menghianati keagungan iblis yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi kaumnya. Ia mencoret harga dirinya sendiri di hadapan iblis lainnya. Ia menjadikan dirinya hina dina. Dan bahkan menurunkan statusnya di antara para iblis. Karena, ia telah jatuh cinta pada anak manusia.

Sebastian sudah pasti milik Ciel, karena mereka terikat kontrak. Dan Sebastian mengaggap Ciel lebih dari pada seorang Tuan Muda. Tapi, Ciel juga hanya milik Sebastian. Karena, hanya Sebastianlah yang dapat menghilangkan rasa sepi dalam diri Ciel. Keduannya saling memonopoli. Keduannya adalah candu bagi satu sama lain.

Dan waktu seakan membeku bagi pasangan yang sedang bercinta, walaupun cinta mereka terlarang.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

A/N by Hyuu: **100% ceritanya oleh sharasuke-oneechan, jadi jika ada pujian, berikanlah padanya. Hyuu hanya sedikit mengedit dan mem-publishnya saja. :) Arigatou gozaimasu karena sudah membaca! ^^ review is sooo appreciated.

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! :D


End file.
